Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a display apparatus, in particularly to a flexible display substrate for a display apparatus and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Flexible display technology has been rapidly developed in recent years, which lead to great progresses in a flexible display from a screen size to a display quality. Both a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) and a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) belong to a rigid display. Compared with the rigid display, a flexible display has many advantages such as impact resistance, shock resistance, light weight, small size, portability and the like.
A method for manufacturing the flexible display generally comprises forming a flexible base on a support substrate, and then further forming respective film layers constituting a display module on the flexible base. A method for manufacturing the flexible base is often divided into two types, one is to affix films on the support substrate such as a glass substrate, the other is to coat the films on the support substrate.
However, since a surface roughness of the flexible base is often greater than that of the glass substrate, in a case of bending, a break or peeling of the film layers disposed on the flexible base is easily occurred due to an uneven surface of the flexible base and stress factor.
In addition, during manufacturing the flexible display, the flexible base and the respective film layers will expands at a high temperature, and will shrink during the temperature is reduced from the high temperature to a room temperature. In this process, due to difference in expansion coefficients of the flexible base and the respective film layers, the flexible base will generally generate a greater deformation. Here, “a greater deformation” should be understood to be resulted from a greater stress. Therefore, when separating the flexible base from the support substrate, a warpage phenomenon is often occurred.